


just you and me

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [46]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:At 12.18am, the phone rings.





	just you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/gifts).



It’s dark when Tetsurou wakes abruptly, groaning into his pillow in confusion. He knows it’s late, knows he’s only been asleep for a little while, knows he shouldn’t be anywhere near awake yet. For a moment he can’t tell what’s different, but then he hears the noise again, muffled from underneath his arm. He almost falls off the bed trying to get to it before it stops ringing, but manages to catch it just in time, clinging with one hand to mussed sheets as he mumbles a low greeting.

“H’lo?” Tetsurou turns over to peer through the dark at the lit up numbers of his bedside clock, 12:18 glowing easily in bright red. It’s unusual to get calls this late, and Tetsurou is instantly more awake, rubbing at his eyes with the back of one hand as he tries to sit up in his bed.

The voice on the other end is a familiar one, though not usually at this hour, not unless he’s being yelled at to go to sleep already. “Hey.”

“Kitten? What’s wrong?” Tetsurou can’t help the yawn that wracks his body, and even though he tries to keep it quiet, it’s obvious that he isn’t that successful, judging by the light laugh from the other side of the phone.

“Come outside.” It’s a simple command, and Tetsurou scrambles out of bed at it, struggling to pull on pants while avoiding tripping on the few things he has scattered on his floor. There’s another laugh, quiet and fond. “Backyard, alley cat.”

And then the phone is silent, and Tetsurou slips it in his pocket as he makes his way through the darkened house to the back door. Yaku is just inside the backyard, leaning next to the gate of the fence, arms crossed, just visible in the pale moonlight. He’s still the best thing Tetsurou’s ever seen, even as sleepy as he still is, pumping adrenaline abating once he sees that there’s no immediate cause to worry.

He slumps to his knees on the ground next to Yaku’s feet, leaning his forehead against Yaku’s hip and muffling another yawn into the fabric of his pants before looking up again. “What’re you doing here?”

Yaku smiles as he threads his fingers through Tetsurou’s hair, gently carding through the unruly mess that Tetsurou knows it is after his brief sleep. “Wanted to see you.”

Tetsurou can feel his face heat at the casual affection, still not entirely used to it, and he hopes that it’s dark enough that Yaku can’t see it. He can’t help grinning, though, and he’s sure Yaku can see that, judging by the the fond smile that settles on his face even as he covers Tetsurou’s face with his hand. Tetsurou’s just considering the consequences of licking it when it disappears, replaced by something softer.

The kiss is short and sweet, and then Yaku is pulling away, nothing more than a breath between them, to whisper against his lips. “Happy one month, you romantic sap.” He presses in again for another soft kiss, and then there’s a world of space between them again, and Tetsurou finally blinks his eyes open at him. He thinks Yaku is a little red, but he can’t quite tell, and Yaku distracts him by tugging at a lock of his hair. “Now go back to bed. Call me later.”

Tetsurou does the only thing he can think of, just nods in agreement, and then he watches as Yaku slips back out through the gate again, as quick and stealthy as ever. He makes his way back inside, careful not to make noise, not wanting to share that moment with anyone else should he have to explain why he’s outside so late. He buries himself back in his bed, still red face pressed into his pillow, and tries not to laugh at how Yaku tries to blame him for being the romantic one. It doesn’t take him long to fall back asleep, not with the comforting thought of how much his boyfriend loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
